I Know Everything
by Angelina K
Summary: Tracy Island is suffering a heat wave, so John decides to send his brothers on an imaginary mission...to Alberta, Canada, aka "the province of all-seasons-in-one-day" in the middle of winter!


Man oh man! I feel like I've been away from you guys for quite some time. Here's a one shot that I started writing after our first snowfall out here in cold, cold Alberta. Hope you enjoy it :)  
  
This story is dedicated to Dawn (Lemur), who was experiencing snow at one point when I was, and the both of us dreamed up the idea of Tracy boys in the snow. Also dedicated to NovaGirl, just because she rocks =D  
  
+++++  
  
The tropical sun was high in the sky, casting a yellow glow over Tracy Island. Its occupants had taken a break from their previous activities to relax by the pool. The air was thick and humid, smelling of the heat that enveloped the island. It was nearly unbearable; even the slight breeze off the ocean wasn't enough to overpower the sweltering temperature.  
  
Tin-Tin sat beside Alan under the umbrella, fanning herself with a fashion magazine while Alan sipped lemonade. His pale skin was pink with the start of a sunburn and sweat beaded on his forehead beneath the locks of damp blond hair. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes against the sun's intense rays and sighed.  
  
A war cry echoed through the stillness as Gordon and Virgil tried to get the other into the pool without falling in themselves. Scott watched them, amusement sparkling in his blue eyes. He was sitting on the end of the diving board, feet dangling in the water as the remnants from his swim only moments ago dripped from his hair, making lazy trails down his back and chest.  
  
Lucky John, thought Virgil as he fought against his younger sibling. He doesn't have to bear this heat up in space. Virgil threw his weight against Gordon and both went tumbling into the water, sending a mighty splash in Tin-Tin and Alan's direction.  
  
Tin-Tin pushed her chair back, not wanting to get wet while Alan welcomed the spray on his face, feeling as though he may just pass out from the heat.  
  
Jeff, dressed tropically in a blue and yellow Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts came down from the deck, holding a large glass of water in one hand. Kyrano followed, a tray with more lemonade balanced expertly in his grip. Already the ice he'd placed in the glasses moments ago had turned into little transparent slivers in the drinks.  
  
"I hate to say it, but right now I'm wishing for a rescue in Antarctica," commented Scott, taking some lemonade from Kyrano and thanking him before swallowing it all in one long sip.  
  
"Me too." Gordon bobbed on the surface of the pool near his oldest brother. "Even this water feels like a bath tub."  
  
Virgil broke the surface and pushed chocolate strands of hair out of his eyes. "What's going on?"  
  
"Scott was saying that he wanted a rescue in Antarctica."  
  
"You know, that wouldn't be such a bad thing right now. If I were any more boiling, I'd be red as a lobster."  
  
"Alan already is!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Gordon." Alan reached for the sunscreen to smear some more on his face. "I'm fairer than you lot."  
  
Scott laughed. "That makes you sound like a woman, Alan."  
  
Tin-Tin gave him the evil eye. "What's that you say, Scott?"  
  
He shook his head, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Placing his glass on the side of the pool, he slid off the diving board and into the water with Virgil and Gordon.  
  
Tin-Tin just scowled and went back to fanning herself with her magazine, leaning back in her chair.  
  
Jeff sat down near his youngest son and Tin-Tin, looking a bit less composed than he usually did. Even he was feeling the affects of the heat. "If you were needed in Antarctica, I think I might go with you."  
  
"Why did the air conditioner have to break yesterday? Why couldn't it break in the wintertime, when the heat is bearable?" Gordon complained, floating on his back and closing his eyes against the brightness of the sun.  
  
"It's one of the cons of living on a desert island, Gordon," his father began sagaciously. "Services like repairmen can't get to us as fast as those on the mainland."  
  
"I could fix it."  
  
Scott laughed. "Gordon, the last time you tried to fix something, we went without toast until Grandma's next trip to the mainland."  
  
Gordon scoffed at his brother. "I didn't mean to blow it up. I didn't realize cutting that wire would make it catch fire. I thought it would make the toast pop up instead of getting stuck like it was."  
  
"At least it wasn't plugged in at the time. Otherwise, you'd resemble Albert Einstein, hairstyle wise. It'd be even worse than it is now!"  
  
Gordon scowled. "I'm not the only person who's had trouble fixing things in this family, you know. Do you remember that time when the hose got a hole in it and Alan thought it would work again if he made a cast out of bubble gum?"  
  
"Gordon, I was twelve!"  
  
Gordon righted himself in the water and shrugged. "So what? It still didn't work."  
  
"So what? I'll tell you so what. . ."  
  
"Boys!" Jeff interrupted gruffly from the sidelines. "That's enough about the toaster and the hose, alright?"  
  
Both young men grumbled under their breath and frowned at each other before returning to their thoughts of the heat.  
  
Jeff was just raising his glass of lemonade to his lips when the stir stick sitting inside it began to blink at the tip, small flashes of red catching his eye. He put it back down and stood. "Out of the pool, boys," he instructed quickly before heading back up the stairs to the lounge.  
  
Gordon, Virgil and Scott, the only ones in the water, shared looks before jumping out, sure the reason their father had dashed off so fast was because they were getting a transmission from John. Wrapping towels around their necks, they followed Alan and Tin-Tin and stood in front of their father's finely polished desk, listening silently to what their platinum haired brother had to say.  
  
"You fellas are going to be as happy as you can be to hear about a rescue right now. There's been a blizzard in Edmonton, Alberta, and they need you there on the double. It's knocked out power to nearly half of the city's main buildings and more snow is expected." John checked his charts before raising his eyes back to the screen. "Two men and a woman are trapped in the elevator of the tallest tower."  
  
"Just trapped?" Scott cut in, confused. "Not on fire or anything?" This didn't sound like their typical rescue.  
  
"You didn't let me finish." John continued after a brief pause. "The woman is in labour, and the rescue crews either can't get through the snow or are unable to penetrate the doors. There's no other way in."  
  
Their father turned to his sons, a stern look on his face. But behind him, John winked at Scott, grinning widely for a second, leaving his brother curious. He didn't have time to wonder, however, as Jeff was all business. "Alright, boys, you'd better go. Virgil, take Gordon with you to work the oxyhydnite. Alan hasn't been trained with the equipment yet."  
  
"But Dad! It's so damn hot outside. Can't I go too?" Alan complained, crossing his arms.  
  
Jeff sighed, too agitated from the heat to argue. "Fine, go. Take the passenger chute with Gordon. And no fighting!"  
  
Both Gordon and Alan rolled their eyes. "Yes, father," they answered in unison before going where they were directed to go.  
  
In a couple minutes time, both Thunderbird 1 and Thunderbird 2 were launched and well under way. Gordon, Virgil and Alan were discussing how to save the woman in the elevator and get her to a hospital in the fastest way possible.  
  
"Labour can last hours," Virgil commented. "I remember when mom was having you, Alan. It took ages!"  
  
"But that doesn't mean we don't have to be fast." Alan leaned back in his chair, thanking his lucky stars that Thunderbird 2 at least had some form of air conditioning.  
  
"That's right. I figure the elevator doors can't be too solid; it won't take long to cut through them with the oxyhydnite."  
  
Gordon nodded. "Then we can get her out and to the hospital."  
  
"But the question is how. Do we get Scott to take her?"  
  
"It depends where the hospital is and how bad the roads are. I'd bet they're covered in snow. Taking her in Thunderbird 1 might be the only option."  
  
"Oh, snow! I don't think I'll ever be happier to see that stuff than when we touch down." Alan grinned.  
  
Just then, the communicator of Thunderbird 2's cockpit began to beep. "Come in, Scott." Virgil flipped the switch, opening the line.  
  
"Did you guys see John while Dad was dishing out his instructions?" Scott skipped the usual questions of how far behind him they were and jumped right in, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
The occupants of Thunderbird 2 traded looks. "What are you talking about, Scott?" Gordon wondered.  
  
"He had this huge smile on his face. You know how serious he takes his job. Do you think it's getting to him?"  
  
"Maybe he's growing things up there that Dad wouldn't approve of." Gordon snickered.  
  
Virgil hit him on the arm. "John wouldn't do that." He turned his attention back to his eldest brother. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Maybe he knows something we don't."  
  
On his side of the connection, Scott shrugged. "Maybe he does . . ."  
  
+++  
  
Even with the most technically advanced engines on the face of the Earth, it still took the pair of Thunderbirds a couple of hours to get to the danger zone. The weather was just as bad as John had described - snow swirled beneath the massive crafts as they landed, white clouds of powder spraying up onto the wings.  
  
"Are we even on the same planet?" Alan asked in awe, glancing out the window of Thunderbird 2 at the snow-covered scene before them.  
  
"Apparently you've never been to Alberta in the fall." John's voice was highly amused as he came through to three of his brothers. "Winter starts in September and ends in May sometimes."  
  
"That's crazy." Alan stood. "Come on guys, let's go find that building."  
  
John laughed, the sound echoing through the cabin. "There is no building. Granted, there's many, but not the one you're looking for. There's no power outage, and no people trapped in the elevators, especially not a pregnant woman."  
  
"What are you getting at, John? Have you gone mad?"  
  
"No, no, not at all, Virg. I knew you guys would be driving Dad up the wall with your complaints about the heat, so I decided to show you how much you ought to enjoy living on a tropical isle. Welcome to Edmonton; go make a snow angel." With that, John cut out, leaving Alan, Gordon and Virgil staring open-mouthed at each other.  
  
"No rescue?"  
  
"No woman to get to a hospital?"  
  
"No power outage?"  
  
"Scott!" Virgil immediately radioed his sister ship.  
  
"I know, Virg, I heard." Scott didn't sound too pleased. "Dad's going to kill us if he finds out."  
  
"It's John's fault; he set us up!" Alan protested.  
  
"Come on, guys, why are you being so crabby about it?" Gordon had gone into the back rooms of the transporter craft to retrieve heavier clothes while Virgil had been contacting Scott. "We never see snow on the island, except when Brains is feeling extra spirited." He pulled a fleece sweater out of the trunk of clothes he'd dragged to the cockpit and pulled it on over his blue turtleneck and sash. "Let's go make the most of it!"  
  
"Maybe we should get back to base in case there's a real rescue," Virgil suggested. "What if someone needs us and we're out there making snowmen?"  
  
"We'll have our watches on. If he needs us, Dad can always get through to us with those." Gordon found a pair of old ski gloves and slid his hands into them. "Let's go!" He pulled Alan up off his chair and shoved a jacket into his arms. "I'll see you out there."  
  
Scott, still connected to Thunderbird 2 through the radio, sighed. "A couple of minutes to cool down won't hurt," he said reluctantly. "It'll be a welcome change from the heat."  
  
"Scott, are you actually saying that John's trick is alright with you?" Virgil wondered, sounding shocked.  
  
"Far from alright, Virg, but I need a break from that sun just as much as you fellas." He closed the connection and got dressed in a few more layers before leaving Thunderbird 1.  
  
The second his blue boots hit the powdered snow, his feet sunk into it like quicksand. It was far deeper than he'd originally thought. The scent of cold stung his nose as he breathed the smell of winter in. Turning his gaze upward, he noticed the sky was threatening more bad weather, appearing as though someone had run a dark paintbrush over the clouds, smoothing them into one another.  
  
Damn, was it ever cold.  
  
Pulling the jacket tighter around himself, he stumbled through the snow, not used to the resistance on his legs as he walked. Gordon was nowhere to be seen, but Virgil and Alan appeared from beneath Thunderbird 2, looking around in awe at what they saw.  
  
The sun hit the snow, blinding Scott as he turned around and was instantly nailed in the chest with a snowball. Only one person would dare do that to him - Gordon.  
  
Blinking against the harsh glare of the sun off the white powder, he glared at Gordon, though a hint of a smile formed on his lips. "I can't believe you did that."  
  
"Why not?" His younger brother's words were almost snatched away by a sudden gust of icy wind that blew through, but the way he was smirking told all.  
  
"Because you know big brothers always get you back double what you gave." He reached down, glad he was wearing a pair of gloves as his hands came in contact with the snow, forming a quick snowball and hurling it before Gordon could duck for cover.  
  
Gordon managed to dodge it, the snowball coming in contact with the sleeve of his jacket rather than the shoulder Scott had aimed for. But another one came flying his way, thumping him in the stomach.  
  
A loud whistle made both of them glance over at Thunderbird 2, Alan and Virgil getting their attention before they joined in the fight. Scott narrowly missed being decked in the face with a good throw from Virgil as Gordon dropped to his knees and covered his head with one hand, the other making snowballs to retaliate. In seconds it had turned into Gordon and Scott versus Alan and Virgil. They didn't get a chance to play like this often enough.  
  
Soaked to the skin and shivering after their fight, Alan fell on his back in the snow, dropping beneath the surface as he stared at the sky. Snowflakes began to descend gently from the clouds, dusting his face and melting from his body heat.  
  
"How cold do you figure it is?" Scott asked Virgil, looking up at the falling snow.  
  
Virgil shrugged. "Minus twenty Celsius, I'd guess. Maybe colder." He put out his gloved hand to catch the snowflakes, watching them melt in his palm.  
  
"My legs are like Popsicles." Gordon stomped around, trying to get the numbness out of his feet.  
  
Scott grinned. "Aren't you the one that told us to come outside?"  
  
"Well, sure, but that doesn't mean I can't be freezing. Brr."  
  
"I'm cold too!" Alan called from his spot in the snow.  
  
"Where are you, Alan?"  
  
"Down here."  
  
"Down where?"  
  
"Down here. In the snow."  
  
Virgil took a couple of steps forward, glancing around before looking down. From far away, it was impossible to see him because of the snow built up around him. He smiled. "How'd you get down there?"  
  
"I just. . .sunk down here. It protects me from the wind."  
  
Another strong gust blew up from out of nowhere and the other three shivered. "Hold on, I've got to try this." Virgil lay down in the snow beside Alan, staring up as the snowflakes fell on top of him. "Hey, it's warmer down here."  
  
"I told you so. It's because there's no breeze."  
  
Soon all four young Tracy men were lying on their backs in the snow. "You know, to get warm, we could have just gone back inside the ships," Scott said.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Gordon stuck his tongue out to catch snowflakes, grinning.  
  
"We'll all die of cold out here if we don't go in soon."  
  
"How do you think the people here in Edmonton manage in winter, Virg? I'm sure they don't just run inside."  
  
"But they're used to it, Gordon. We're not."  
  
Scott's watch beeped then and he sat up, quickly responding to the call, wondering if it would be John or their father.  
  
It was John.  
  
"How go the snow angels?" He asked, grinning when he saw the snow in Scott's hair.  
  
"It's so cold out here, John!" Alan called, sitting up himself.  
  
"That was exactly the point. Dad still thinks you went on a rescue. Make sure you make up a grand story on your way home, all right? I told him not to bother contacting you because you were very busy saving the pregnant women and the others in the elevator."  
  
"You're a rotten liar, John." Scott smirked. "But we're glad!"  
  
"I know you are." John was still smiling. "But you'd better get back before Dad gets suspicious."  
  
Virgil sighed, picking himself up from his indentation in the snow and brushing off his jacket. "We ought to come here on vacation next time it's too hot."  
  
John laughed. "Trust me, a couple days in weather like this and you'll be wishing for the island again."  
  
"How do you know, John?" Alan looked puzzled.  
  
"One of my courses at University sent me out there to work with some Canadian astronomers."  
  
"Was it this cold?"  
  
John shivered just thinking about it. "Colder, possibly. It was January, not November like it is now. My eyelashes froze the instant I stepped outside."  
  
Scott grinned. "I think I know what that feels like now."  
  
"My nose hair is frozen."  
  
"Alan!" Gordon laughed at his brother.  
  
"What? It's the truth." Alan rubbed at his nose. "I think my cheeks are numb too. I can't feel my ears either."  
  
"Does that mean it's time to go home?" Scott wondered, standing up.  
  
"It sure sounds like it to me." John smiled at his brothers. "Next time it's too hot, just remember how cold you are now and maybe it'll help."  
  
"I doubt it, but it's worth a try. Thanks John."  
  
"No problem, Scott. Over and out."  
  
The picture faded and Scott pulled his jacket closer around him. "Let's get back to the ships, fellas. My feet are ice cubes."  
  
"As are mine." Virgil followed, stomping exaggeratedly through the snow to try and get some feeling back in his toes.  
  
Making it back into their craft, Virgil and Scott's movements echoed each other. Both sat down and instantly turned on the internal heating system to warm themselves up. Alan and Gordon climbed in behind Virgil and began peeling off their soaking jackets.  
  
And that was when the communicator on the dashboard of Thunderbird 2 began to beep. Gordon, Virgil and Alan exchanged quick glances and Virgil opened the connection.  
  
"Hello boys," Jeff was sitting at his desk, sipping a cup of coffee likely spiked with something strong as he often had it when his sons were on rescues. "Did you save the pregnant woman?"  
  
Virgil and his brothers nodded, trying not to make him suspicious, though Gordon was sure they resembled obedient bobble heads. Outside the craft, they could hear Scott taking off and heading back to base.  
  
"We sure did, father."  
  
"Good, Alan. Did she have her baby yet?"  
  
"Er. . .not yet, father. Still in labour I think."  
  
"Right. We'll debrief before supper. Mother ought to have it done by the time you return."  
  
"FAB, father."  
  
Virgil winked out and turned to his brothers, a grin on his face. "Close call, huh?"  
  
Gordon nodded. "I'm glad he doesn't suspect anything. Now come on, that supper sounds good to me!"  
  
+++  
  
A couple hours later, the four Tracy men sat on the couches in the lounge, wearing dry clothes. Their noses were filled with the smell of a wonderful, home-cooked meal that was waiting for them in the other room. They'd have to get through this debriefing fast.  
  
Jeff sat on the edge of his desk. "So, was it difficult?"  
  
The boys all nodded.  
  
Jeff smiled ever so slightly. "What was the most difficult part?"  
  
This wasn't going along like a normal debriefing. . .  
  
Scott was fast to think of an answer. "Getting the door of the elevator open. Thank goodness for Brains' oxyhydnite."  
  
Jeff broke out in laughter and his sons looked up at him curiously. "I don't think that was the most difficult part, Scott."  
  
"How come, father?"  
  
"Because I know you didn't rescue anybody today."  
  
Four pairs of eyes widened. "How did you know that?" Alan asked after a moment.  
  
"Do you honestly think your little tricks get past me?" Jeff's eyes sparkled. "Parents know everything, even when their children are adults themselves."  
  
Scott sighed and Alan jumped back in. "John put us up to it!"  
  
Jeff was really smiling now. "I know he did. I've already had a little talk with John about sending you boys on fake rescues. Like that time you all went to Florida to save the people in a burning building. . ."  
  
"Wait, you knew about that?"  
  
"Of course I knew about that! When you came back with tans, I knew you hadn't saved anybody."  
  
"We could have gotten some colour while we were working," Gordon piped in.  
  
Jeff's grin turned into a smirk. "Your uniforms have long sleeves and full legs. There's no way you'd get a tan in them except on your hands and faces."  
  
Scott whistled. "Our old man is smarter than we give him credit for."  
  
Gordon grinned. "Guess next time we want a vacation, we'd better ask for it, huh?"  
  
Jeff nodded. "That would be a good idea, Gordon. I know you work hard, but pretending to be saving lives while you're really gallivanting around in snowsuits really isn't a decent thing to do."  
  
Alan heaved a sigh. "We know, but we didn't think you'd let all four of us go at once that one time we all went to Orlando."  
  
"I know, Alan, but someone has to be around to hold up the organization. If all of you went and we got a call, who would hurry to save real victims?"  
  
Alan sighed again. "We get your point, Dad. We won't do it again."  
  
Jeff smiled. "At least not without clearing it with me first, okay? No secret non-missions from now on."  
  
All four of his sons nodded. "Yes, Dad."  
  
"And Gordon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can take the snowball out of your insulated jacket pocket now."  
  
Gordon groaned. "Aww man, how did you know about that? I was saving it for when it got too hot to stand again!"  
  
Jeff winked. "I know everything." 


End file.
